vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Last of Me/@comment-28758351-20180727165229
Okay so I made a quick analyse of this song because I really love it and I started jumping to conclusions after listening to it 10000 times. I posted it in Youtube too. I would be glad if you took the time to read it: From the start I think there was a person A (the one Luka refers to trough all the song) who was mentally unstable and needed help (but no one helped him) (0:28). Then, person B (Luka) helps him when he is in his final run (near to be completly helpless and probably die) and tells him she is already long gone because her heart died long time ago, so he is free to use her to relieve his pain. She invites him to take the last of her. So, he tortures her and he feels relieved from it (this is just a hypothesis). In 0:57 we can see a glitch for a second. This represents an error in the girl since she's being tortured. After so, they are shown some birds flying really fast. I think this is something she dreams for. She dreams to be free and to fly with more birds. Then we see some pink/blue images and some mist, showing that her vision is bluried. The person A keeps torturing her but at the time, he is the first person who is with her, so she is kind of grateful for this and she thinks he is filling up her heart (1:00). Then, a Goodbye scene is shown. Why is this shown now?, I thought at the start. There is a meaning to it? I think the answer is yes. I think this represents the inside of the girl (as her eyes are always doing) and the way she thought she was long gone. Probably, she had a deep depression before. The lines ...And you will see- Slam shut surely means that while she thought the man was filling her heart, she was getting tortured again a lot of times. The I will show you what I can be is a phrase she sais to sound confident and to make him think she really can help him. She deffinitely doesn't want him to abandon her. After this first part, we see the same images that before but in a red color. Probably, this is due to blood loss. Plus, we here some sounds I interpretate as cries and we hear her saying the last of me quite abruptly since she is getting worse from the pain, but still she denies it. So she closes her eyes and denies reality once again. When she's reaching the worst-case scenario (death from torture), she tolds the man to relaxe, to breath in and to hold back his anger or he will kill her. Besides, she's already quite messed up so she tells him to stop it or he will drown. This made me thought she is maybe thinking it's all her fault. Maybe she thinks she deserves this because she did something bad to him before. It's not an impossible theorie, but I don't think that's it. I think she was only trying to protect him from completely losing control. Now, here comes the important part. In 2:04, in the lyrics the Wring my neck I won't feel a thing is substitued by a ... and then by a sad face too. I think this means she is REALLY messed up and she sees the boy doesn't want to stop, and that saddens her a bit. So he comes here again and torture her once more. Now the birds are flying even faster. Her wish to be free is getting stronger. Everything gets faster. In 2:12 we see a scene from Lie. This probably refers to her depression, surely caused by love since Lie talks about being with someone you aren't really in love with. When this something happened to her, she considered her gone. This scene passes slower because it's just a memory. Quickly after that, we go back to the fast flash images showing her pain. Now we see the same images but in blue color. I did quite a research about this and the color blue represents sympathy, joy, fidelity (which is quite importart since she goes trough all that torture and she still wants to help him). But it also represent sadness, memories, irreality (this is why it's always said blue prince. Because princes doesn't exist. And this really fits the girl since the love he gives to her is just a Lie) and virginity. This is also an important point. The love she thinks he feels for her is fake. Maybe he raped her. Maybe he didn't. But I think this is quite important and interesting. So she closes her eyes again and denies it's all fake. Blue also means to be naive. Then she half-opens her eyes, her voice still in agony. She is starting to think maybe she was wrong at it was fake, but she doesn't entirely believe it. She inmediatly closes her eyes again after the Lie scene. She reminds her past and recalls that he is the only thing that's left for her. But no! She opens her eyes again and now we see a clear blue sky. She is trying to get free. Still, there are some clouds and she know it won't be easy to make it through. All the pain, glitches and flashes pass fastly as she tries to get over them and escape. Then, the sky becomes purple. Purple represents reality (she finally sees the reality with her own eyes), power and ambiguity (she stills has some doubts left, that's why there are some white vertical lines). She sees the words the last of me. She reminds saying that to him. After this, it changes to yellow. Yellow means beauty, inteligence, joy, maturity (she is growing mentally), but it also means selfishness (she thinks it's selfish to abandon him now), traition, and jealousy. I wonder what is she jealous about. We go back to the You can keep scene, eyes closed. She stays with her eyes closed until her real eyes, a really pretty ones (that's why the beauty in yellow), and says both to him and to herself that she is more than what they can see. She is far more stronger and won't lose again. Then, we go back to a more bright purple than before. This means reality and power. She can now see everything clearly. Still, there are some glitches. Why? I thing this may mean she got her revenge on the boy and made him suffer the same as she suffered. This might be the reason she was jealous for. She was maybe jealous for him being free to do whatever he wanted with her. Or maybe she was just remembering the torture. And we go back to a clear sky which isn't mixed with any colour. The clouds grow and we can't see the sky, and we go back to color blue. Do you remember blue ment irreality? Maybe she didn't escape at the end, even if she tried. I can't completely affirm this though. I mean, maybe it just relates to the joy part. But what about all the sudden clouds? Maybe she finds out she can't escape after all that things. Usually, someone can't recover sanity after being tortured. They start to think wrong things and they go back to illusions and irreality. I think this is accurate to the song. She recalls her suffering, the clouds grow faster and she finally can't escape. I think my theorie might sound quite messed up but it does make sense, doesn't it? Please answer me and thanks for reading all this mess until the end! You should be praised.